The Endless Desolation of Ingratitude
by Orionshadow
Summary: Roy describes a mission to a female companion which forced Armstrong and Roy display their 'strengths'. Roy is not happy. Implied Lemon. One-shot only. Language. Adult themes. M/F. R&R.


_This owes more to the anime. Hiromu Arakawa owns Full Metal Alchemist and all the characters therein. I'm just having fun and make no money from this work._

**The Endless Desolation of Ingratitude**

"I've been treated with no respect. Don't they realise I'm the Flame Alchemist and a Colonel? I might be a military dog, but I'm a dog with power, not some simpleton who can be mocked or treated like that. If it hadn't been…," he stopped and looked at the woman he was bedding. He smiled at her and saw so much in her answering gaze.

"I'll tell you because I have to tell someone or I'll go and beat up Ed again," but he faltered as he saw the look in his partner's eyes. She did not seem pleased to hear his talk of leaving her before she was satisfied. To compensate, he kissed her, while pulling her close. She was so refreshing to be with as she didn't expect all the stupid pretence of affection and didn't need to talk much. They both knew they were using the other for sexual release, nothing more.

"I was given sealed orders which I was told I had to obey to the letter. Why was that? Don't I usually obey orders?"

A smirk quirked the lips of the woman as she raised her eyebrows and he slapped her lightly on her stomach in rebuke, then his hand slid further south. He was distracted for a few minutes, but kept talking.

"Armstrong was given the same orders. We had to go to King Bradley's house and arrive on the stroke of 3.00 pm. Armstrong suggested that there might be an assassination planned for the day. I had no idea what was happening, so I agreed with him," Roy continued.

The woman stroked his chest with her fingers smiling slyly as she pulled him close for a kiss. A few minutes later he pulled back. "Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Oh, continue, if you must," she said without enthusiasm. "The sooner you finish talking, the sooner we can have our own kind of fun." It amused her to hear the anger in his voice and she wanted to hear his story, just.

"It's like that is it? You're just putting up with it, so I'll bang you?"

She nodded and sighed. "Get on with it."

Roy looked at her, his eyes displaying his anger at her disinterest. "I was supposed to be finding out who was murdering the State Alchemists but I was told this had a higher priority."

"I don't care who's executing the military dogs, unless they're trying to kill you," she said and slid a leg over his hip. "Are you finished yet?"

"No! Stop that," he said removing her hand from his stiffening cock. "I won't be able to perform until I've finished explaining."

Sighing again, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm losing my patience."

"So am I. If you want, I'll leave," the hard edge of anger in his voice convinced her that he would happily carry out his threat.

"I'll be quiet," she said but there was an edge to her voice.

"Good." Roy fell silent, waiting for her to speak again but when she remained still he began again. "We had to wear full dress uniforms which I thought was strange, but Armstrong said it was normal when visiting a superior officer at his home."

She remained quiet, her eyes were shut and he wondered if she was listening or trying to sleep. Suddenly he didn't care. He wanted to tell her anyway and if she didn't listen this time, he'd tell her again later. The important thing was to unburden his anger at the way he'd been treated.

"We were ushered in through the back door like we were servants and then I found out what it was all about," he continued, remembering the events so clearly that he could almost believe he was entering the house again. "It was Bradley's son's birthday party and the entertainers he'd hired had cancelled," he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "We were stand-ins. Armstrong had to show how strong he was, but he never minds doing that."

"And you?" was the quiet, uninterested question.

"After Armstrong was finally persuaded to put his shirt back on, I had to pretend I was a magician and perform tricks. I was even made to wear a crappy cape and stupid pointy hat. As a finale I set off the fireworks and didn't even score a piece of cake. What a waste of my talent."

The woman chuckled. "Maybe you should have brought the costume home."

"No. I ripped it off and burnt it as soon as the party was over," Roy said. "I hate being stared at by a bunch of kids. They threw food and laughed at me. They showed no admiration."

"Oh, poor little Roy?" the woman said as a peculiarly satisfied smile curved her lips.

The sarcastic tone was not lost on her partner. "Thanks for the sympathy." Though he hated being mocked, he felt less tense and looking at her he decided there was another way he could rid himself of that final layer of fury.

"Finished now? Good, let's stop talking and start screwing. I want you to touch me here," Dante said taking his hand and placing it on her chest. She always liked it when Roy was angry during sex. It gave him that brutal edge she found more stimulating. Careful planning always paid off when dealing with the Flame Alchemist and she was pleased she'd had the foresight to cancel the entertainers for the party.

* * *

A.N.

This is the result of a challenge from Zack. The challenge was: under 1,000 words in which Armstrong and Roy were send on a really lame mission. I threw in the implied smut and weird pairing for amusement.

Review. I like reviews.


End file.
